


there's a first time for everything

by deducingontheroof



Series: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroTsuki Week, Firsts, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, idek what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kei has experienced a lot of firsts with his boyfriends over the years</p>
<p>written for day one of bokuakakurotsuki week - <strong>firsts</strong> | soulmate au</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a first time for everything

Kei's first kiss was with Bokuto.  
  
It didn't _really_ count as a kiss, at least, a proper one; Bokuto was all smiles and teeth, and although Kei tried his best, he had no idea what he was doing and just kinda… copied Bokuto's actions. It was messy and uncoordinated, but it was one of the happiest moments in his life.  
  
Of course, then Kuroo and Akaashi came in, and Kuroo shoved his way in, because _I want to kiss Tsukki too!!_ And that was a bit better, less teeth but more tongue. Kuroo kissed well, passionately and somewhat skillfully.  
  
He wasn't prepared for Akaashi's slow, intimate kiss, expertly moving his mouth against Kei's, just the right amount of tongue. Kei was instantly light-headed, and he never wanted to stop kissing Akaashi.  
  
(Later, when he said that Akaashi was the best kisser, Bokuto immediately agreed, but Kuroo protested. Akaashi then proceeded to kiss him until he admitted defeat. Really, how did they manage to turn everything into a competition?)  
  
-  
  
Kei's first actual, proper date with all four of them was… memorable, to say the least.  
  
It was all Akaashi's fault. Kei trusted him to be the responsible, but his trust was misplaced.  
  
It was at some ramen shop in Tokyo, Kei didn't remember the name. The four of them had snuck away from the training camp because Bokuto wouldn't stop whining that the cafeteria was closed, and he was _hungry, Tsukki!!!_  
  
So Akaashi suggested they sneak out for ramen. Naturally, Bokuto and Kuroo were all for it. Kei tried to stop it, but had reluctantly agreed when Akaashi had pointed out that it would be the only time they got to spend together, just the four of them, for a long time.  
  
They got away from the camp with no problem, and walked a few blocks to the nearest open ramen shop.  
  
They spent about half an hour there, slurping ramen and laughing, probably annoying everyone in the shop with their obnoxiously loud voices.  
  
Their fun was spoiled when the teachers entered the shop, obviously looking for somewhere to have a drink away from the camp. Kei made eye contact with Ukai as the older entered, and didn't even have time to warn the others before Ukai was storming over, shouting at them.  
  
It was Akaashi's idea to run. If you ask him, he'll swear it was Bokuto, but no one was fooled. Akaashi was the one who stood up, hauled the rest of them up, and booked it out a back door.  
  
They actually made it back to the camp without any more problems; it was there, where they exchanged messy kisses as they celebrated their success, where they messed up.  
  
They were too loud and woke up Daichi. And his 'captain face' was even scarier in the dark, in the middle of the night.  
  
Needless to say, they didn't try to sneak out again.  
  
-  
  
The first time Kei said 'I love you' was an accident, in all honesty.  
  
They were all cuddling, just casually watching a film. Nothing unusual.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi had both fallen asleep, Akaashi snoring lightly and Bokuto drooling all over Kuroo's arm. If it were anyone else, it would have been gross, but Bokuto made it seem oddly endearing.  
  
"Look at these dorks," Kuroo whispered, grinning fondly.  
  
"Yeah. You gotta love them," Kei responded absent-mindedly, then froze, "I mean- I know we haven't ever said it yet, but-"  
  
Kuroo cut him off with a quick kiss, "It's okay. We were all feeling like it was time, you know. I love you, Kei."  
  
Kei smiled, "Love you too, Tetsu."  
  
(Akaashi was awake the whole time, and couldn't stop smiling for a week.)  
  
-  
  
Their first fight was over something dumb, Kei couldn't even remember what it was. All he remembered was Tetsurou slamming the bathroom door, Keiji slamming the front door, and Koutarou breaking down and sobbing.  
  
"Hey, hey, Bokuto. It's okay," Kei reassured, pulling Koutarou closer and hugging the older boy tightly, "You know Keiji didn't mean it, right? He's just angry."  
  
"He's angry at me! Keiji never gets mad at me!" Koutarou cried, voice muffled by Kei's shirt, "I really am just annoying! I'm surprised Keiji put up with me for this long. He doesn't love me. He never did."  
  
"Hey!" Kei was surprised by the volume of his voice, "Don't ever say that, okay, Kou? We all love you. You're so, _so_ important to us, and we love you so much. Keiji isn't mad at you, okay? He's really stressed right now, but he shouldn't have lashed out at you."  
  
"What about Tetsu?" Bokuto's voice was unsteady, but he was starting to calm down.  
  
Kei winced, "You know Tetsurou's dealing with his family right now. He didn't mean anything he said, I promise. He shouldn't have lashed out either." They really needed to find a better way of communicating, rather than just lashing out. It really upset Koutarou, who's always been sensitive when people yell at each other.  
  
"You promise they don't hate me?"  
  
"Promise. Koutarou, we could never hate you. We all love you, so much. Never forget that."  
  
When they had calmed down, both Tetsurou and Keiji came back crying, apologizing to Koutarou. The four of them sat down and talked it out, and made up. That night, they found an apartment together in Tokyo. It was expensive, and it would be hard, but they would make it work. They would always make it work.  
  
Because they loved each other, and that was enough.

  
fin.


End file.
